Como un buen hijo
by Inhala
Summary: Bizarro... Editado, A/U.


¡Hola!... después de tanto tiempo, me digno ha aparecer -pido una cordial disculpa-. Primero que nada. Quiero enviar: un saludo, un abrazo y un beso muy, pero muy grande a mi país; Chile y todas las personas que sufrieron con el horrible terremoto del sábado pasado. Espero que los fickers y lectores chilenos, y los que no son chilenos, pero viven en mí país. Se encuentren bien, en espacial Murder the Gaa -quién amablemente es mi beta-, le envié un mail y aun no tengo noticias sobre él :(, espero que, él y su familia no tengan problemas.

Desde España ¡Fuerza Chile de mi (L)!

Lo segundo. Sí se pasaron por mí profile se habrán enterado que Como un buen hijo, esta siendo editado... lose, otra vez ¬¬ -los motivos, causas y circunstancias de esta decisión se pueden leer en mi profiles-. Se que para muchos esto será molesto, pero no importa XD lo seguiré haciendo hasta que de como resultado un fic decente en redacción, ortografía y puntuación.

Bien, dicho lo dicho, aquí va el primer capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha, como todo buen hijo, admiraba a su madre: la hermosa mujer de treinta y cuatro años, que desde pequeño observaba con fascinación, el cariño y esmero que dedicaba al hogar y familia. No tenía queja alguna, en casa jamás hizo falta nada y recordaba –con cierto "remordimiento"– la forma en que mamá le arrullaba por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas susurrando "Todo estará bien pequeño. Sólo fue un mal sueño, mamá ya está aquí" esa frase siempre logro calmar sus peores miedos. También sonreía al recordar cómo a la hora de ir a dormir ella se recostaba a su lado y acariciaba sus cabellos hasta que caía dormido, luego le arropaba y salía de su habitación para marchar a la suya y dormir junto al jefe de familia. Su sonrisa siempre se desvanecía al llegar a ese punto de sus recuerdos... él por ese tiempo y secretamente ya sentía celos de papá.

Él siempre detesto el extraño color de cabello de su madre, ese rosa pálido tipo chicle, que le recordaba todo tipo de caramelos y dulces empalagosos que él siempre detesto, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecían al observar sus ojos, la paz y el amor que se reflejaban en ellos al observarle; aunque todos ese amor... ése brillo se apagaba cuando nombraban o veía a Fugaku Uchiha, su padre –jefe de familia y dueño de la gran cadena de empresas publicitarias Uchiha's– al mismo que detestaba desde que había despertado en él el uso de la razón. Detestaba todos los recuerdos de su madre llorando, las veces en que la golpe, odió la vez que descubrió que le era infiel, pero, lo que más odió fueron todas las veces que lo escuchó haciéndole el amor; para Sasuke no fue fácil el descubrir y mucho menos asimilar que, la razón de tanto rencor para con su progenitor no era más que amor, si amor. Por que Sasuke con apenas diecisiete años se había enamorado de su madre: Sakura Uchiha.

¿Obsesión? No, él tenia claro que no lo era y como todo buen hijo criado y enseñado bajo la buena costumbre materna de: jamás mentir, al cumplir sus diecinueve años y con los suficientes huevos, declaró aquel enfermizo amor por Sakura y ella... ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, acariciar una de sus mejilla para luego depositar un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios –los mismos que acostumbraba ha dar cuando de pequeño le decía inocentemente "te quiero mamá" – cuando aquel breve momento terminó, sonrío, le miró a los ojos y en ese momento fue consciente de que –detrás de esa extraña muestra de cariño por parte del que era su hijo– se ocultaba algo más, habían otras intenciones y su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar salir de la boca de Sasuke aquella confesión de deseo prohibido.

Con el paso de los años había olvidado lo bien que sentía cuando su madre lo besaba y fue justamente aquel pequeño acto de amor maternal, el que le dio la seguridad que necesitaba proseguir y hablar claro. Las facciones en el rostro de la mujer se convirtieron en algo que no supo descifrar, quizás era sorpresa, temor, incredulidad... no lo sabía, lo único claro en ese momento era su intención de llegar más allá, romper el lazo familiar y quizás poder reemplazarlo por deseo. Bajo la indescriptible mirada de su madre y con la suavidad que ella merecía, la tomo por las caderas y bajo su rostro hasta besar su mejilla suave. Se separo sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, en los que vio reflejado temor, quitó sus manos de la pequeña cadera y las elevo hasta tomar su rostro entre ellas, le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares y la volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios lento y suave, con los ojos abiertos y aun clavados en los jades de ella.

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de ellos al sentir la lengua de Sasuke delinear su labio superior como... como esperando algo, algún indicio que le permitiera proseguir. Y fue el permiso que ella cedió cuando, una suave vibración atravesar su cuerpo acompañado de un agradable calor en su pecho. Cerrando los ojos y dando vida a sus manos –las que caían inertes a su lado- las guío hasta el cuello de la su camisa de su hijo y la presiono con fuerza, mientras que con lentitud daba paso a la lengua de Sasuke para adentrarse en su boca. El beso era lento, suave -exquisito-, logrando turbar cada uno de sus sentidos.

El sonido de un coche en la entrada les alertó, se separaron tomando su tiempo, Sasuke la admiró con cariño, mientras que con sus pulgares limpiaba las mejillas marcadas por el rastro de las lágrimas. Al terminar se apartó de Sakura y se encaminó a tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala, al mismo tiempo que su padre hacia acto de presencia en la estancia. Le saludo de forma silenciosa con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, Fugaku devolvió el gesto al tiempo que pasaba por su lado. No quiso girar, sabía que si lo hacia encontraría a su padre siendo recibido por un beso de madre y esa escena no se le apetecía; no era la clase de personas que se caracterizara por "compartir", y tenía claro que, con su madre sería caso excepcional… compartirla seria un obligado.

Sentado en la sala, esperó hasta que su "madre" nerviosa y tímida aviso que la cena estaba servida. Al entrar en el comedor se encontró a un Fugaku en la cabecera, su madre a su izquierda y él a la derecha -como siempre- era la típica cena familiar diaria, en la cual se comentaba el transcurso y novedades del día a día; acompañado por un sin fin de banalidades a las que Sasuke se había acostumbrado en fingir eran de su interés. Cuando su verdadera atención estaba centrada en los movimientos torpes de Sakura y en la forma -inútil- con que se esforzaba para no mirarle.

El sonido del móvil de su padre interrumpió la cena. Pasados unos minutos informaba su retirada producto de unos "inconvenientes" surgidos en la empresa. Él sabía perfectamente que tendría un encontrón con su amante, lo cual por primera vez -en años- agradecía. Antes de marchar su padre, deslizó un sobre hasta una de sus manos y con un seco "felicidades" se marchó.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y sin abrirlo ya conocía su contenido. Desde su cumpleaños numero dieciséis, Fugaku le obsequiaba uno de esos con una módica suma de dinero, invertida claro esta, en cervezas con los chicos, en especial con Naruto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mano de Sakura, que retiraba el plato con su cena a medio comer. Mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ella, quien recogía la vajilla, hasta el último segundo en que su fina silueta se perdió por la puerta de la cocina… esa era su oportunidad.

**********  
Gracias por leer.

Cambioyfuera-.


End file.
